Zone Dark (Zone Cops)
by GsSKY
Summary: La No Zone está a punto caer en una inmensa obscuridad. Zonic tiene la confianza de que el Sonic Prime pueda con eso pero... hay que esperar ya que no hay ningun contacto entre el multiuniverso.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia de uno de mis personajes favoritos Zonic The Zone Cop es de Archie Comics al parecer es el único que me agrada (Dx ok no xD), no se mucho sobre la historia y comportamiento de cada uno de los personajes que saldrán aquí, bueno cada uno de los personajes de Sonic en esta digamos "Zona" todos los personajes llevan su nombre empezando con la letra "Z" tal y como es con Zonic, Zector, Zespio (Estos son algunos principales), etc.

Cada cosa que salga aquí si es igual que lo original es pura coincidencia ya que la historia que saldrá aquí es mía, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, dejaré un link para mayor información: . /wiki/Zonic_the_Zone_Cop

Zonic y demas: Archie comics

::::::::::::::: _ ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _ :::: :::::::::::::::::::::: _

Capítulo 1. Zone Cop, miembro oficial.

*5 a.m. lunes.

Casa Prower.

Aún se notaba la madrugada ya habían ciudadanos despiertos dispuestos a partir a su ardua jornada del día, en una ventana de aquella casa cuya era de dos pisos se encontraba un pequeño erizo azul mirando seriamente el cielo.

-Suspiro largo- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? –Dijo un zorro amarillo.

-Nada…

-¿Te sucede algo? –Colocándose a su lado.

-No, nada –Sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

-Zonic… No es usual que un niño de tu edad este despierto a esta hora.

-Siempre me dices que no soy como los demás, ¿por qué comportarme como tal?

-Tan maduro como siempre –Sonriendo- Aun así, a la cama.

-un poco más, ¿Si?

-bien, solo cinco minutos –Se va y cierra la puerta-

Él pequeño erizo azul, miraba detalladamente aquel cielo estrellado por alguna razón le llamaba mucho la atención, además de que a su corta edad a estado estudiado cosas de chicos de preparatorias y universidades juntas sin duda Zonic es un erizo inteligente. La razón por la que esta con Zails, un joven zorro de dos colas, fue por algo desconocido ((Yope: Es porque no tengo ni la menor idea xD)) pero al parecer el pequeño parecía feliz estando con él y aprendía lo que tenía que ser, además de estar estudiando para cumplir su sueño más añorado ser un Zone cop.

Esos cinco minutos llegaron rápido, suspiro y empezaba a dirigirse a su suave cama, la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando entrar una tenue luz del pasillo de la segunda planta dejando ver una sombra muy conocida para él.

-Dime una cosa Zonic, ¿Por qué te atrae tanto el cielo estrellado? –Preguntó el joven zorro-

-bueno –Acostándose- Aún creo imposible reconocer que haya miles de copias de uno solo y este sea original y que… yo sea una "copia" de él.

-Bueno, es un tanto complicado de explicar, tal vez cuando ya seas miembro de los Zone Cops te hablen más abiertamente sobre el tema.

-Suspira- ¿Crees que pueda ser uno? –Acurrucándose en la suave almohada-

-No creo… -decía mientras le colocaba una sábana- Serás uno de ellos…

Dicho eso el joven zorro salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, suspirando va a la cocina para hacer un café muy cargado, en la cara del zorro se notaba el cansancio y más debajo de sus ojos azules ya que ahí se formaba unas líneas obscuras dejando en claro que no ha dormido bien. Salió de la casa con su taza de café a la mano, levanto su cabeza y miro el cielo aun estrellado.

-yo tampoco lo creo –haciendo referencia a la pregunta que el zorro le hizo al pequeño y a lo que este respondió-

* 14 pm Lunes.

Laboratorio central de la No Zone.

-Joven, es mejor que descanse.

-No, tengo que terminar esto, sin más retrasos

-No es por eso joven, el cansancio se le nota no solo en la cara.

-Dije que no, hasta que lo termine –Frunce el ceño- Lárgate ahora.

-Joven Zails, no me iré de aquí hasta que te vayas a descansar –Dijo un gato de edad avanzada-

-Usted gana. Solo porque ha de sentirse muy solo –Le contesto rendido el zorro-

-El pequeño Zonic ¿no? Valla que le has dado mucho conocimiento –Mirando con sorpresa-

-Lose –Se levanta de una silla- , Señor, lamento mi comportamiento

-No hay nada que lamentar joven

-Muchas gracias –Caminando a la puerta-

-Saluda al pequeño Zonic por mi parte –Moviendo una de sus manos en despedida-

-Por supuesto, señor Zian –Dice el zorro saliendo del laboratorio-

El zorro de ojos azules camina por varias avenidas para llegar así a su destino, no sin antes comprar víveres que falta hacen en casa, compró además algo que al pequeño erizo le hará feliz sentirlo en su paladar, este ya empezaba a imaginarse la cara de felicidad del pequeño erizo azul. Varias calles lo separaban de llegar a su destino, iba con una cara de felicidad mientras sus ojos azules veían su alrededor… al caminar esas calles que faltaban llegó y abrió la puerta.

-Zonic, ¡he vuelto! –Decía feliz-

-Saliendo de la estancia- Valla, hoy llegaste temprano.

-Losé, me lo pidieron. ¡Ah! Por cierto el señor Zian te mando saludos.

\- ¿Señor Zian? -Sorprendido, creo que me acordé de la diversión deci-

-Ya vez que sí –Ríe- mira lo que traje –saca una bolsa de papas-

-¡Oh! –Con una sonrisa- ¿Para mí?

-Claro, pero antes.

Zails toma cargando a Zonic y este solo empieza a enojarse, la verdad es que al pequeño no le gusta ese tipo de afectos, el joven zorro lo coloco en una de las sillas más altas, sus piernas estaban en el aire y temía que esa silla tambaleara, sus ojos verdes estaban un poco dilatados al parecer por temor a caer.

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto? –Dijo Zonic-

-No lose, me gusta verte molesto –Ríe- además antes de comer estas papas deliciosas, tienes que comer. ¿Te apetece una ensalada?

-Porque no.

Ambos terminaron de comer, Zonic después empezó a comer sus papas mientras leía un libro de física química, y Zails lavaba los trastos. Las horas se fueron volado, Zonic se quedó dormido leyendo y con una papa en su mano, al ver esa escena Zails rio a sus adentros valla que a Zonic le gustaban esas papas. Lo limpio y subió a su recamara, le cobijo suavemente. Bajo a la estancia y empezó a acomodar los libros que había tomado Zonic y dejarlos en su lugar, este sonreía pensando en el futuro viendo ya a Zonic como un Zone cop y disfrutando de ello, Zails cerró los ojos y suspiro mientras se dirigía a su habitación y se disponía a dormir.

Los días pasan volado al igual que los años, Zonic ya no era ningún pequeño este ya tenía 17 años.

Zonic fue aceptado a los Zone Cops y en varios acontecimientos fue nombrado primer oficial, los demás compañeros le tenían bastante respeto. Después de salvar el multiuniverso junto al mismísimo Sonic Prime y sus ya compañeros Zector y Zespio.

*12 p.m. jueves

Cuartel de los Zone Cops, Cafetería.

¿Qué comer? ¿Ensalada o tal vez un emparedado? Opto por una ensalada sencilla y una botella de agua, se dirige a una de las mesas que están desocupadas y se sienta para así empezar con su comida, masticando lento los trozos de lechuga con un poco de aderezo mientras jugaba con su tenedor y tomate en la bandeja. Alguien se acerca por un costado dejando una bolsa de papas y sentándose al fin frente a él.

-¿Sabes? Las olvidaste –decía con una sonrisa-

-Trate de no traerlas –Dijo llevándose un tomate a la boca-

-¿Cuidando la línea? –Ríe- Valla que chiste, nunca las dejas

-Tal vez sea el momento

-Creo que no –Toma la botella de agua y toma de ella- ¡Refrescante!

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas comer en paz? –Mirando los mares azules seriamente-

-Como siempre te lo eh dicho, me gusta verte molesto –Ríe por debajo-

-Mucha gracia –Frunce el ceño- ¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer?

-No muchas, solo ver a una nueva recluta –Dando un saludo militar-, para el laboratorio.

-Creí que no necesitabas a nadie

-No necesito, pero me insisten en ello.

-Y una chica ¿uh? –Muerde una rodaja de pepino de su tenedor-

-Sí, espero que si me sea de utilidad –Toma la otra pieza de pepino-

-Deja de hacer eso

-No –decía burlón- Vamos no seas así, tengo hambre

-Sabes que estas en una cafetería ¿No?

-Sí, pero es tarde tengo que trabajar –Se levanta y voltea frete- Hola oficiales

-¡Zails! Zorrito ¿Hace cuánto no sales de allá? –Dijo entusiasta el cocodrilo

-Hace 5 minutos y voy de vuelta –sonríe-

-¿Tanto trabajo hay en el laboratorio? –pregunto Zespio

-Algo así, bueno muchachos me voy –Da la vuelta- Procuren que ese muchacho se coma las papas –Sonríe y se va-

-Lo haremos –Dijo Zector- ¡Jefe! ¿Cómo va la digestión?

-Zector, cállate –Dijo el erizo azul tomando agua-

-Señor… lamento abarrotarlo hasta en la comida pero… tengo una duda –El camaleón hablaba nervioso-

-¿Qué sucede? –Dejando de comer-

-Las hojas que me dio a revisar, dicen que habrá nuevos reclutas ¿no es así?

-Al parecer solo en el laboratorio, Zails me lo acaba de decir

-Ya veo. –Dijo comiendo de su espagueti-

-Sin dejar de mirar la bolsa de papas- ¿Señor?

-¿mm? –Zonic levanto un poco la cabeza-

-¿Se comerá las papas? –Dijo Zector babeando, literalmente-

-No…. –El cocodrilo se alegró con brillo en los ojos- Pero no te las doy

-¡Aw! ¿Por qué no?

-Son mías

-Pero dijo que no se las comería –Casi llorando-

-Así es –Zonic toma más trozos de lechuga-

-¿y entonces…?

-Zector, él dijo que no se las comería no que no las quería –Hablo Zespio-

-Correcto- Zonic asiente-

-¡No vale! –Dijo derrotado-

****** ... ****** ... ****** ... ****** ... ****** ...

Gracias por leer, espero le haya gustado pero a decir verdad es digamos una introducción. No sabía cómo empezar la parte de cuando Zonic ya es mayor así que como tenía hambre se me vino a la mente una ensalada y después la cafetería xD así ahí está, plasmado mi deseo por mi hambre.

Agradeceré mucho si me dejas un comentario.

De nueva cuenta; ¡Gracias por leer!

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes de: Archie comics.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Nueva recluta.

-¡No vale! –Dijo derrotado el cocodrilo-

-Deja de ser un llorón, Zector.

-Pero, pero, señor –Dijo "llorando"

-Harás que pierda mi poca paciencia que te tengo. –una pequeña vena se formó en la sien a Zonic-

El cocodrilo ya no sabía que hacer o decir, aún seguía hipnotizado por aquella bolsa de papitas, ideaba un plan en mente para que esas papitas con condimentos llegaran a sus manos, al fin una idea vino a su mente como rayo y apunto de realizarlo se dio cuenta de algo, estaba solo en la mesa.

-¿Dónde, dónde están? ¡No me dejen! –Levantándose rápido-

Zonic y Zespio caminaban tranquilos por aquel largo pasillo, iban directo a sus cubículos ya que la hora de descanso termino. Detuvieron a Zonic para darle informes sobre algunas cosas, y en una de ellas se había puesto que seguía la hora de ejercicio, este se quedó en silencio y suspiro agradeció a quien le dijo y se alejó. El erizo ya quería ir directo a su estancia, pero las hojas que le habían dado decían lo contrario, y obviamente no podía ir contrario a las reglas. Una chica estaba corriendo por los pasillos, para mala suerte topó con alguien y ese alguien era nada más que el mismísimo Zonic, al cual le tiro las hojas que llevaba en la mano. Los dos estaban tirados en el piso, Zonic empezó a levantarse lento y se podía ver que estaba realmente enojado.

-¿¡Qué cree que hace corriendo, por los pasillos!? –Grito Zonic

-Yo-yo lo lamento mucho –Se puso de pie- , verá voy tarde a…

-Escúcheme, a mí no me interesa a donde va… solo tenga más cuidado al CAMINAR. –Hizo énfasis en la última palabra-

-Yo… Si señor –La pequeña tenía un leve sonrojo- me podría indicar…

-¿Es la nueva recluta? –Levanto la ceja-

-Sí… yo

-¿Aún ni empieza su labor y ya tiene problemas? –Le miro serio y frio-

-yo… -Estaba realmente nerviosa-

-No importa.

Zonic se alejó lentamente de aquella chica, mientras ésta lo miraba un con sus mejillas rojas. Por Zonic solo pensaba en lo que había pasado, no tiene la misma energía o mejor dicho el mismo carácter que… sacudió su cabeza no era momento de pensar en cosas distintas, por ahora solo tenían que llegar al salón de entrenamiento. Todos ya estaban en aquel vestíbulo esperando solo al oficial Zonic, quien llego algo irritado a lo cual los demás lo miraron con cara de miedo.

Zails esperaba paciente a que la chica llegara, a su derecha tenía su laptop y en su mano izquierda un capuchinolo bebía con una tranquilidad, saboreaba aquella espesa crema y su nariz de deleitaba con el aroma. La chica llego agitada abriendo la puerta bruscamente exaltando al pobre zorro y haciendo que este tirara el capuchino.

-Yo, lo siento mucho –rápidamente saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y se agachaba-

-No importa –Zails se agacho en ese mismo momento. Y como se fue a esperar sus cabezas toparon-

-De nueva cuenta, perdón –Sobándose la cabeza- hoy me he comportado como una torpe.

-Y te digo que no importa –Le sonríe- Bien ahora que llegaste… -Extiende el brazo derecho a lo largo-

-¡Oh sí! Zamy Rose, un gusto –Dijo ésta estrechado la mano-

-Bien sí, creo que ya lo sabía –Toma un porta papel- Zamy Rose… y dime ¿eres igual a ella?

-¿Quién? –Ladeó un poco su cabeza-

-No importa, bueno, tengo órdenes de enseñarte el lugar y no solo el laboratorio.

-Creo que ya conocí todo este lugar, créame me perdí –Sonrió nerviosa-

-Bueno, aún y así tengo que mostrártelos, pero solo los más importantes, odio pasear –Ríe algo fuerte- Vamos.

La chica asintió y siguió al zorro fuera del laboratorio, para "pasear" por aquel grande lugar. La eriza rosa llamaba la atención de algunos soldados que se encontraban ahí, ésta llevaba una falda celeste hasta un poco arriba de la cintura de largo un poco arriba de las rodillas, una blusa de manga larga azul marino y zapatos de plataforma del mismo color. Como no llamar la atención si aquella chica estaba hermosa. Así se pasaron directo por todos los lugares, cafetería, estancia, oficinas, papelería, hasta llegar al salón de entrenamiento… Ahí lo vio una vez más aquel erizo azul que se topó.

-Bien, llegamos a tiempo. –Zails mira a la chica-

-¿A tiempo?

-Tienes que conocer al primer oficial… -Miro al frente-

A la eriza le dio un respingón en su espina dorsal, primer oficial, ¿tuvo un encuentro así con el primer oficial? Se sentía tan avergonzada que hasta se podía ver lo roja que estaba, ¡qué pena! ¡Qué pena! Zails miró de rojo a la chica y esté sonrió de lado. Los demás ponían extrema atención en lo que les indicaba Zonic, pasarían a entrenar los ganadores de la anterior práctica, pero después de hacer su calistenia para que ninguno tuviera un mal rato con calambres. Zonic suspiro pesado y volteo a la puerta.

\- ¡Zonic! -Zails agitaba la mano-

-¿Sucede algo? –Dijo sin siquiera mirar a la chica-

-No mucho, solo te quiero presentar a la nueva recluta del laboratorio. –Extendió el brazo-

-Z-amy Rose, Un gusto –Extendió la mano hacia Zonic el cual tardo en estrecharla-

-¿Zamy Rose? Creo que ya habíamos tenido un encuentro. ¿No es así?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Zails alzo una ceja-

-Bueno, nunca pensé que aquella chica imprudente que corría por los pasillos iba a ser tú recluta.

Zamy se enrojeció más y llevaba sus manos a su cara.

-Valla, que encuentro.

-Yo, señor lo lamento una vez más… perdón

-Eso ya no importa señorita. A propósito, usted no solo será recluta del laboratorio.

-¿Eh? Ah! Es verdad, eso no lo recordaba –Dijo el zorro mirando a Zamy-

-¿Qué cosa? –La chica ladeo la cabeza-

-Cualquier novato de diferentes sectores comienza como los que entran para ser Zone cop, ¿a qué me refiero? Tienen que empezar con un entrenamiento algo riguroso.

-Pero solo vengo para… -Zamy hablaba algo nerviosa-

-Aquí nadie viene solo para una cosa señorita –Zonic le hablo algo irritado- Debió poner mucha atención al tratar de entrar a este trabajo. Aquí nadie tiene solo una habilidad ya que si hacen falta soldados, cualquier recluta de diferente sector tendrá que sustituirlo.

-Y… ¿Zamy?… -Zails hablo de lo más tranquilo.

La chica tenía la mirada perdida a los que estaban haciendo la calistenia, Zails le toco un hombro a la chica la cual le miro algo sonrojada, y volteo a ver al erizo azul.

-yo… bueno no sabía eso.

-Zonic se cruzó de brazos y la miro de soslayo- Ya veo.

-Pero si un poco de auto-defensa-Zonic que se vea un poco sorprendido-

-Bien –El Zone cop volteo a sus soldados- Descansen. ¡Zector!

-¡Si señor! –Se levanta de donde estaba-

-Llama a Zream –Dicho eso puso sus manos en si cintura y viro a Zamy- Ve a los vestidores y ponte un traje deportivo.

-¿Eh? –Zonic la miro irritado- Digo… ¡Si señor! –Zamy salió de ahí pero regreso- Este… en don-

-A la derecha –Le dijo cansado poniendo su mano en su frente-

-Gracias, Vuelvo.

La eriza rosa salió directo allá. Ya adentro busco en algunos casilleros ya que Zonic no le dijo dónde buscar aquel traje, para su suerte uno de los casilleros estaba abierto, pero se sorprendió y sonrojo al ver de quien era, ¿Por qué la insistencia con él? ¿Por qué lleva varias veces topándose con el joven oficial? ¿Tendrá algo que ver ellos dos?

La chica tardaba mucho, Zonic se cruzaba de brazos y empezaba a desesperarse.

-Ya tardo mucho ¿No crees? –Zails le hablo al momento que metía sus manos en las bolsas de la bata-

-Lo sé, ¿qué tanto se puede tardar? –Hablaba molesto- Iré a ver si no se perdió.

Zonic salió del cuarto de entrenamiento directo a los vestidores, ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? Se preguntaba enojado, se detuvo frete a los vestidores y pensó, ni siquiera le dije en dónde buscar; suspiro y empezó a abrir la puerta.

-Señorita Rose, ¿encontró algún traje? –el erizo buscaba por algunos pasillos.

-Oficial –Saliendo con un traje de dos piezas de color negro, la camisa y un pantalón deportivo. –Yo, no sabía en dónde buscar… y el único casillero abierto era el suyo –Le hablo con la cabeza baja y sonrojada-

-Mí, ¿casillero? –Este la miro de pies a cabeza, le quedaba algo grande a pesar de que Zonic estuviera en forma pues era obvio que el cuerpo de Zamy es más pequeño. –No… importa, sígame la estuvimos esperando un buen rato.

-Para ...

-Déjelo así –Volteo hacia la puerta-

Los dos erizos llegaron al salón donde ya los estaban esperando. Una coneja se acercó a Zonic y lo aparto de la chica. Zamy miraba todo el salón, de izquierda a derecha de arriba a abajo, parecía nerviosa pero no lo estaba ella sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer… bueno un poco. Un perfume se topó en su nariz este olor provenía del traje del oficial, era un olor excito… muy varonil pensaba ella a la vez que miraba al erizo azul mientras este se acercaba junto con una coneja.

-Bien, Zamy… Ella es Zream –La coneja extendió su mano a Zamy-

-Un gusto –Dijo la eriza rosa estrechando su mano-

-Espero que tengas habilidad, cara bonita –Zcream estrechaba su mirada-

-¿Eh? –Decía nerviosa-

Zream empezó a reírse ante la cara atónita de Zamy, la coneja agito su mano de arriba abajo.

-Solo bromeaba-Mirando de reojo a Zonic-

-Bien señoritas –Zonic hablaba con autoridad-, necesito que ya empiecen hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Las dos chicas se colocaron en el centro, en donde se encontraba un tipo de piso que rebotaba levemente (Como los de gimnasia). Cada una se colocó en posición de pelea, bueno Zamy en la que ella sabía. Algunos estaban sentados a excepción de Zonic que estaba atento mirando a las dos chicas. Se escuchó "a pelear" de parte de un soldado que estaba sentado; Rápidamente Zream corrió hacia Zamy, esta reacciono al momento que Zream extendía los brazos –el punto en esto era tirar a tu contrincante-, Zamy corrió al otro extremo del piso. Así se pasaron un buen rato.

-Basta de correr –Dijo irritada Zream-

-Zamy –Zonic estaba cruzado de brazos- Dijiste que sabias defensa personal

-Sí –Aún en posición-

-¡Entonces haz algo! –Le grito Zream-

-¡Ok! –Viro a Zonic y después a Zream-

Zamy coloco sus puños cerca de su cara, pero no podía golpear a Zream o mejor dicho no quería. La coneja se le acercó peligrosamente y soltó un golpe, Zamy cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe a lo que nunca llego pero llego algo, Zream rodeo la cintura de Zamy y coloco un pie detrás de un pie de Zamy para tirarla sobre la lona. Zamy se quedó en la lona boca arriba y vio a Zonic con las manos en la cadera y mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Zamy ...

-Lose, oficial. Yo no… ¿uh? -Zonic extendió su mano para que ella la tomara y ayudarla a levantarse-

-Me dijo que sabía defensa propia

-Bueno un poco.

-Pues no parecía… hare algo con usted. Por el momento solo estará en el laboratorio y después de un tiempo daré orden a mi mejor soldado mujer a que la ayude con eso. ¿Le parece?

-Sí, gracias. –Dijo al momento en que Zonic daba la vuelta- Oficial…

-¿Sí?

-Su traje… ¿Qué hago con él?

-Me lo entrega luego. Ahora tiene que irse al laboratorio con Zails. –Camino a los demás- ¡Bien! Hoy no entrenamos mucho pero mañana sí. Vallan a asearse y después a su lugar de trabajo.

-¡Sí señor! –Respondían al momento que se iban-

Después de una ducha como había dicho Zonic, la eriza rosa entro al laboratorio en donde Zails le explico algunas cosas que ella iba a ser encargada. Pasaron las horas de trabajo, se despidió de Zails y salió a los pasillos. Fue directo a la cafetería… y ahí estaba él, preparando un café. Rápidamente su conciencia trajo aquel perfume que se tenía impregnado en el traje deportivo, un potente sonrojo se apareció en su cara, dio un paso atrás y se topó con la puerta esta se sobresaltó y como era de esperarse el joven policía volteo a verla.

-La hora de trabajo termino. ¿Ha olvidado algo Zamy? –Tomando café-

-Yo… No… bueno solo venía a avisarle que mañana tendrá su traje limpio.

-No se moleste, hace rato le dije que después me lo entregara… Así que puede hacerlo ahora.

-No. –Zonic de soslayo- Esta sucio, prefiero lavarlo y dárselo mañana.

-Como desee. Nos vemos mañana –Zonic salía de la cafetería-

La eriza respiro profundo y miro su bolso, de donde salía una parte de la camisa. Sonrió de lado y salió de ahí.

*: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *:

**¡Hola! Lamento que haya tardado mucho en actualizar, no venía inspiración con este capítulo.**

**La verdad como dice mi perfil yo hago las historias a última hora, pero aquí tendré que cambiar xD al igual que en mi blog ewe. Como sea, en fin espero que les haya gustado la verdad no pesaba meter a Amy en este caso a Zamy ya que para esta historia que no diré mucho sobre ella, iba a estar solo concentrada en Zonic y así seguirá siendo. Tal vez lo notaron o tal vez no pero cambie la clasificación del fic de K+ a M… sí habrá uno que otro tema de adulto y un poco de desesperación y sangre.**

**Otra cosa más solo podre actualizar sábados o domingos.**

**A sí; ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! (No importa cuántos sean, si te gusta la historia déjame cualquier comentario)**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

**Te manda un cordial saludo y cálido abrazo: GoldTHSKY ^^* **


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes originales de: Archie Comic y SEGA.

Notas: *…* _ Pensamientos

-…. . _ Dialogo.

-…- _Acciones/Descripciones

* * *

Capítulo 3: Llamada de emergencia.

5:30 A.M. –Miércoles.

Otoño.

Apartamentos Shine Emerald.

Amanecía agradable, el viento soplaba fresco y suave además con un buen café cargado hacía la mañana agradable. El erizo azul posaba sus brazos en el barandal de su apartamento mirando como los faros de las calles se apagaban una tras otra, la madrugada se había ido y llegaba un día nuevo. Zonic suspiró y tras eso sintió una pequeña descarga por toda su espalda. Este volteo a ver a su habitación y fijo su mirada en el reloj, 2 horas y media para entrar al trabajo. Entró a su habitación, de ahí a la cocina… hoy tenía ganas de un desayuno para llenarse de energía. Sacó algunos ingredientes respectivos para una tortilla. Empezó con algunos ingredientes revolviéndolos con palillos chinos en una sartén, en tan solo 8 minutos la terminó de preparar; la corto en trozos horizontales, agrego lechuga y sirvió en un plato pequeño. Solo uno que otro sorbo a su jugo y algunas mordidas a la tortilla se escuchaban en aquella cocina, a veces se sentía demasiado solo y eso le deprimía internamente. Su cara de seriedad no dejaba notar su soledad para que los demás la notaran. Suspiro y se levantó, en el plato dejo media tortilla por terminar. Se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a deshacerse de su ropa, suavemente deslizaba la camiseta seguido de su pantalón para así ponerse su uniforme. Cada movimiento que hacia lo hacía lento y tranquilo. Otra vez esa pequeña corriente eléctrica.

-¿Qué estará pasando? –Dijo algo serio- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la Zone Prime? –Decidió hacer las cosas más rápido, para llegar temprano al trabajo y saber el "por qué" esa sensación.

Un clacson se escuchó, Zonic sabía muy bien de quien se trataba así que bajo rápido.

El zorro amarillo anaranjado, estaba esperando fuera de aquella hilera de apartamentos verticales. Miro de reojo a quien salía de una puerta.

-Wow, tardaste mucho –Decía el zorro con una media sonrisa-

-Algo… -Zonic sintió una pequeña descarga en la espalda- …

\- ¿Te pasa algo? –El zorro le miraba curioso antes de entrar en automóvil-

-n-no… es nada –Dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia y subiendo al coche-

No pasaron más de 20 minutos en llegar a la comisaría. Ambos bajaron del coche y entraron al edificio. Zamy, Zream y una chica más los estaban esperando.

-¿Sucedió algo malo Zamy? –Zails le preguntó mirándola

-Pues, aún no.

-¿A qué se refiere con que aún no? –Zonic habló algo exaltado-

-Señor –Hizo un saludo militar-, ayer por la noche hubo algo muy inusual. Una alarma sonó pero esta no fue escuchada más que por los que estaban cerca de ese lugar. –La chica que estaba ahí, de apariencia gatuna hablaba con un toque de nerviosismo y seriedad. -Señor, los superiores ordenaron su presencia en la oficina central-

-… -miro a la gata- Zlaze…

-¡Sí!

-Envié un llamado a todos, que estén muy atentos para alguna llamada. Mande a quien sea a patrullar por toda la Zona… En este instante usted está a cargo. Cuando vuelva quiero un reporte sobre todo.

-¡Sí, señor!

Zonic fue rápidamente a su despacho recogió todo lo necesario y lo coloco en su cinturón. Tal y como entró a su oficina salió al lugar en donde lo llamaban tratando de ir lo más rápido en una de las patrullas. En las calles estaban personas exaltadas corriendo de un lado a otro, otras escondiéndose en donde fuese posible no verlos. Una sombra estaba formada por las llamas que habían el centro de la calle. El coche se detuvo, Zonic cargó su arma y bajo de la patrulla.

-¿Qué… tal? Un Zone cop… -Sonrió con arrogancia- Y no cualquiera… tengo frente a mí a otro narcisista.

-¡Tsk!, ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Scourge?! –Tras la pregunta le apuntó con el arma- *Ya veo… *

-Doy un paseo por aquí –Volteo a su alrededor- Pero… puedo ver que esto está del asco. –Bromeó sobre sus destrozos en la cuidad-

-No estoy para bromas idiota. –Le miró furioso-

-¿Qué? ¿No querías una explicación? –Cruzó sus brazos- Y… hablando de explicaciones. Dime en donde está mi grupo.

-No, te diré nada de eso.

-¡HMPH! Sigues siendo la misma _**perra**_ de siempre. –Mostró al Zone cop su muñeca derecha con su dedo medio alzado.

-Eres un…

-Basta, No dejaré que una mierda como tú arruine _**mis planes**_ -Corrió hacia Zonic soltando un puñetazo sin hacerle daño al Zone cop-

-¿Por qué vienes? Sabes que siempre quedas tras las rejas –Siguió apuntándole-

-Eres una perra que no sabe que más hacer… Pero… sé que me divertiré contigo~

El erizo verde corrió de nueva cuenta tras Zonic dando todo lo posible en darle al menos una vez en el rostro al Zone cop sin algún resultado alguno. El erizo azul lo tomó de la chaqueta, salió de su guante una navaja que rasgo la chaqueta negra de cuero. Scourge le maldijo rechinado los puntiagudos dientes sin previo aviso golpeo a Zonic en la boca de estómago haciendo que el Zone cop dirigiera su atención al suelo, el erizo verde sonrió y se acercó; Zonic reaccionó tomó su brazo izquierdo y lo haló a ese mismo lado haciéndolo caer siguió con su agarre y halando fuerte provocando un grito desgarrador de parte del erizo verde, este logró darle una fuerte patada en vidrio de casco haciendo que este se agrietara y logrando soltarse del agarre de Zonic. Scourge atacó en el vidrio del casco para al fin romperlo en la cara de Zonic e incrustando fragmentos del material en su cara. Zonic colocó sus manos en el rostro… mal jugada… Scourge sacó una cadena con púas oxidadas, golpeo a Zonic en el abdomen provocando rápidamente que el uniforme se desgarrara junto con su piel. El erizo verde le dio una patada haciendo que el Zone cop callera, Scourge pisaba con fuerza la zona desgarrada y después en la cara. Zonic le tomó el pie y en un movimiento rápido la cara de Scourge cayó fuertemente al suelo. Se levantó y se tiró contra el erizo verde para golpear su cara fuertemente sacándole sangre de la nariz, Scourge le empujó, ambos se levantaron del suelo. Scourge mantenía su cadena dando vuelta a su costado y Zonic mantuvo una posición de pelea, el erizo verde corrió, Zonic preparaba y miraba como este venía a él, Scourge pasó bajo su posición y una patada fue en su mandíbula dejándolo en suelo otra vez. Sus brazos estaban en sus costados… no podía moverse sólo sentía emanar del golpe recibido un chorro de líquido resbalar de ahí. Los pies de Scourge se colocaron en sus antebrazos, sonrió con malicia las púas de la cadena se incrustaron en su ojo derecho. Zonic gritó desgarradoramente provocando en Scourge una risa fuerte, pasó sus dedos manchados de sangre por su boca dio un puñetazo con fuerza en la cara del Zone cop. Este visó la escena en oscuridad.


End file.
